The Power of Love and Friendship
by Tekken 4 Addict
Summary: Joey is going to the hospital...What will happen to him? Will he ever be able to save Mai? Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: The Power of Friendship**  
  
**A/N-** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. This is my first fanfic. I'm just starting out. Well Joey is in love with Mai, and Marik sends Mai to the Shadow Realm. Joey battles Marik, but just as he was about to beat Marik, he fell unconscious. What happens next?! Please read and review. Add any comments and criticism you wish to add! Thanks SRF

"Awww...what's the matter Joey, feeling bad?" asked Marik in a sarcastic voice.

"Man I don't know what's the matter with me. I can't loose now. I'm beating Marik, and I promised Mai I'd bring her back from the Shadow Realm" thought Joey to himself as he started to see things with is blurred vision.

"C'mon Joey, is that all you got?" replied Marik with an evil laugh.

Just as Marik made that remark, Joey fell to the ground.

"JOEY!!" shouted Yugi and the others. "What's wrong?! You have to get up! C'mon, if you don't get up Marik will banish you to the Shadow Realm!"

Still no movement came from Joey. Yugi and the others ran over to see what had happened to him.

"Looks like I win...what a shame, poor little Joey didn't know when to stop" said Marik in a careless attitude. "You will now live in the Shadow Realm forever!"

Marik started to use his magic on Joey, when Yugi leapt in front of him.

"No...you aren't going to banish him, I won't let you" replied Yugi.

"Then both of you will suffer Mai's fate!" said Marik. "Makes no difference to me."

Again Marik started to use his magic to banish Joey and Yugi to the Shadow Realm, but something stopped the spell.

"What the...but...what happened?! Both of you should be in the Shadow Realm!" shouted Marik in a confused but angry voice.

"There's one thing you forgot Marik" replied Yugi.

"Oh did I...then what is it?" asked Marik in and even madder tone.

"Certain types of friendship can stop your curses. In this case it was the friendship between Joey and I. The only thing your curse can do is put one of us in a dream state" answered Yugi.

"You've got to be kidding me. Nothing can stop my magic!" shouted Marik.

"Your wrong Marik. That must be the one thing your father forgot to tell you" replied Yugi.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, your friend Joey still lost. So that means two things: I win and are able to advance to the finals, and your other friend Mai will stay in the Shadow Realm!" exclaimed Marik as he was laughing evilly.

After Marik said that he turned and walked off. Tristan, Serenity, and the others once again came running over to Yugi and Joey.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?! Joey isn't moving!" they all exclaimed to Yugi.

"We'll take him to the hospital. He'll be fine there. He's probably unconscious, but I know that he wasn't banished to the Shadow Realm" said Yugi.

**A/N**- I'm working on Chapter 2. What is going to happen to Joey and Yugi? Will Joey ever come out of his dream state? Will he ever be able to save Mai? All of this is yet to come. Please read and review. SRF


	2. The Hospital

**Chapter 2: The Hospital  
  
A/N-** Whelp here's Chapter 2. I hope your enjoying this so far. This is my first fanfic, I'm really trying to make it interesting too. Please read and review. I appreciate an criticism you have. Thanks SRF  
  
Yugi and the others were on their way to take Joey to the hospital. By this time it was night; probably around midnight or one. It was a cool, brisk night. Nobody was up except Yugi and the others who were trying to get Joey to the hospital quickly.

"Please be alright Joey please" thought Serenity to herself as she was swallowing the knot in her throat. "Joey you can't die, you're my big brother, and you have so much to live for."

"Hey look...it's the hospital!" exclaimed Tristan.

They all rushed over to the nurse who was standing behind a fairly large receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you? What seems to be the problem?" asked the nurse calmly.

"M-My brother...he's not moving...we don't know if he's going to die or what" whispered Serenity to the nurse as tears started to run down the sides of her cheeks.

"What is your brother's name?" asked the nurse as she was checking Joey and taking his vitals.

"Joey...Joey Wheeler" answered Serenity still trying to hold back her tears.

"Well your brother is going to be fine. He is just unconscious. He doesn't have any physical wounds and all of his vitals are good" replied the nurse happily.

"Oh thank goodness" replied everybody with a sigh.

"You know that once your brother wakes up he's going to go and look for Marik right?" He'll want to battle him again because he made a promise to Mai that he would save her from the Shadow Realm" said Yugi to Serenity who was sitting closely next to his brother who was lying in the hospital bed.

"Yes, I know he will. I also know that there isn't anything that I can do to stop him either. My brother is tough, and I know that he means what he says, and he never breaks a promise either, especially to someone he loves" answered Serenity as she was still sitting closely next to her brother.

Time passed slowly after that. Nobody could do anything. The only thing that was in the hospital was old out-dated magazines; they weren't even good magazines. Tristan looked up at the clock; it was six in the morning. He walked over to Joey, who was lying in the bed with nothing but friends and his sister sitting closely around him.

"C'mon Joey, I know you can hear me, wake up" said Tristan to Joey.

"Why don't you shut up Tristan, can't a person get some rest around here?" laughed Joey who was now up and moving in his bed.

"Joey! Your alright!" exclaimed everybody. "Hell yeah! Did you think dumb ass Marik could stop me?!" asked Joey.

"Yeah, we thought you were a goner there Joey" replied everyone.

"Nope, but there is one thing though...Marik is going to be sorry that he was ever born and that he did kill me because by the time I get done with him" said Joey in a meaningful attitude.

"Are you going to go battle Marik again?" asked Serenity to her big brother while she was still sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, I made a promise to Mai that I'd save her from the Shadow Realm and I don't break my promises to my friends or family" replied Joey while he was walking out of the small hospital room. "You guys coming with me?"

"Yeah!" answered everyone.  
  
**A/N-** I hope this is good so far. I hope I'm not boring any of you's. Please review and give me any feedbacks you wish too. Any and everything is appreciated! I'm working on Chapter 3 now! Thanks SRF


End file.
